


I'd Wait 1000 Years Just To Spend a Day With You

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an immortal could get lonely sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wait 1000 Years Just To Spend a Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for one of my best friends ^•^

Brendon could still remember his life before.

He had a wonderful wife, a beautiful home, and a fantastic job as a composer. He lived in a small town in England, and had lived there for his 28 years of mortal life. Then one day, he met a mysterious hooded person.

The hooded person offered him something he simply couldn’t refuse; the chance at immortality. To live forever, to be able to walk among people until the end of time itself. Of course, there would be a downside. He would be cursed to be alone.

He would continue to age as everyone around him would die. Brendon said that he would think about it; immortality seemed like a great idea, but he loved his wife. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to leave her behind.

The coming weeks after he had met the hooded person, his wife fell ill. He later learned that she fell victim to the Great Plague of London. In any case, he was heartbroken. A few months later, she passed away in her sleep. That very night, Brendon was visited once again by the hooded person.

He had accepted the offer with a broken voice. The hooded person looked at Brendon, silently asking _are you sure?_. Brendon only nodded. He saw a flash of white, and then darkness.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, a nurse right beside him. She explained that he was found passed out in the middle of the woods with a note in his hands. He asked to see it, and read the messy handwriting;

_When you find love again, then and only then will time move forward._

The nurse said that she had no idea what it meant. Brendon said that he knew exactly.

—-

“Stupid drivers.” Brendon mumbled, side-stepping a carriage right before it slammed into him. “Could’ve killed me.” He smiled at his joke, and continued walking along.

It had been near 200 years since he was granted immortality, and overall, he’d say he’s enjoyed it. He’s been to many new places, and has met many new people. Brendon, however, has yet to fall in love again.

Not that he hasn’t tried, in 1750 he met a young Italian man named Dallon. They hit it off, but it just didn’t work out. They stayed friends until the very end, however, writing each other every chance they got. Brendon was able to visit h on his deathbed, hating how old and frail Dallon looked when he still looked 28. After that, he tried to stay away from forming close relationships with anyone. He tried to avoid loss. More importantly, he avoided the memories of those he had lost.

He only went to England once a year, on what would have been his and his former wife’s anniversary. He was on his way to her grave to pay his respects. He carried a pot with Foxglove’s in it, her favorite flower. He’d place it in front of her grave stone, and leave just as he did every year.

He was outside of the cemetery, and sighed to himself when he saw someone walking around near her gravestone. He disliked the break in routine. He disliked it more when the stranger stopped in front of her gravestone.

Brendon walked up silently next to the stranger and set the pot down. He was just about to walk away when the man started talking.

“Sarah Urie, I always found that to be just a beautiful name. Don’t you?” He said. Brendon turned around.

  
“Yes, it’s very beautiful.” He responded.

  
“Hello, I’m Spencer. Spencer Smith. I assume you are of some relation to Ms. Urie?”

  
“Yes, I am.” Brendon answered quietly.

Brendon wanted out of there; he only wanted to drop the flowers off. He didn’t want to stay near his biggest loss. Spencer looked at him, expecting more.

  
“Well, can I know your name?” He asked.

  
“It’s Brendon. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He said, and he turned around and started walking away. Spencer grabbed his arm.

  
“I’m sorry, you’re just so handsome and who knows if I’ll ever see you again. I want to take you to see the town.” Spencer said, smiling. Brendon looked hesitant, but nodded slightly.

  
“Okay, fine, but just for tonight, okay?” He said Spencer’s smile grew larger.

  
“Oh, fantastic! Come,” he said, locking arms with Brendon, “let’s go to my favorite spot in the city.”

—-

“Aren’t these flowers simply beautiful?” Spencer asked as they arrived. They were at a rooftop garden.

  
“Yes, they are.” Brendon agreed. He looked at the complex mechanics and pipes that went around and above them. “What’s all this?”

  
“Steam power, my friend. I built this myself. I add water to the pipes, pump in some steam, and the gears start turning. It causes the water to push through the pipes and onto the flowers. Watch.” Spencer explained. He showed Brendon how it worked.

  
“Incredible.” Brendon said in awe.

  
“I take it you don’t visit here often?” Spencer asked. Brendon just looked at the town below.

“May I ask what your relation to Ms. Urie is? I’m just curious, are you close to the original family line?”

  
Brendon simply nodded his head. It was quiet for a few moments.

  
“Well, you certainly know how to hold a conversation.” Spencer chuckled, shaking his head.

  
“You’re very… Charismatic.” Brendon said.

  
“And he speaks!” Spencer laughed. “Yes, I’ve been told that before.”

  
“By who, your girlfriend?” Brendon joked.

  
“Oh, heavens no. I don’t have a girlfriend, and likely never will. If you understand what I mean?” Spencer winked, and Brendon blushed.

  
_He is so fun to be around._ Brendon thought. _Maybe I’m not leaving tonight._

  
“Hey, I’ll be here in town for a few months. Will I see you around?” He asked.

  
“Now look at this change in character! I’m sure you will be seeing a lot of me, Mr. Urie. I’ll leave you up here, I’m sure you have a lot on your mind, with visiting an old relative and everything.” Spencer smiled again, and took his leave.

Brendon had to admit, he had felt a connection. He went against his better judgement, and followed what his heart wanted to do. He wondered how this would end. He looked around at the town around him, watching as the dim lights flickered.

  
“I guess we’ll find out.” Brendon whispered, and he left.

—-

“My, my! Fancy seeing you in a shop like this.” Brendon heard someone call from behind him. He turned his head slightly.

  
“Ah, Spencer. Nice to see you.” He said, smiling.

  
“I see you enjoy the mechanical art that is steam power.” He said, picking up one of the hats on the shelf. It was a black top hat with a peculiar pair of goggles on it. He placed it upon Brendon’s head.

  
“What are you doing?” Brendon asked, smiling.

  
“Why, it looks fantastic on you!” Spencer laughed. “You should take a look at the suits, too. If you’re going to live here, you should look the part.”

  
“Thanks for the advice, Mr. Smith. Perhaps you could accompany me to dinner tonight?” He asked. Spencer gave a wide smile.

  
“I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Urie. Here,” he said, pulling out a business card, “is my address. I expect you no later than 7.” He winked and walked out of the shop. Brendon looked on as he left.

  
“Very blunt, now isn’t he.” He mumbled under his breath, smiling a bit. He walked to the sales clerk after awhile.

  
“Hello sir, I see you found a lovely hat and suit. Dressing up for so someone special?” She asked. He smiled.

  
“Something like that.”

—-

“I can’t believe we’ve been going out for months now.” Spencer mumbled as he and Brendon cuddled at his apartment.

  
“I know, it’s been crazy, right? I never thought I’d love again. It’s been so long…” He trailed off. Spencer turned himself around so that he was facing Brendon.

  
“There’s something you want to tell me.” It wasn’t a question, but Brendon answered it as such.

  
“Yeah, there is.” He responded. “I just don’t know how you’ll react.”

  
“You know you can tell me anything, right? I care about you, and nothing you an tell me can change that.”

  
“I’m immortal.” Brendon blurted out. It was silent for a few moments before Spencer spoke.

  
“Well, now I can see why you didn’t want to get close at first.” He said. “Oh, was Ms. Urie your wife?” He asked. Brendon nodded.

  
“She was. She died in 1665, during the Great Plague of London. I was offered to become immortal, but I didn’t want to leave her. After her death, I had nothing holding me back.”

  
“So, you’ve been alive for over, what, 200 years? And you’ve had to watch your friends die?”

  
“You can see why I regretted my decision.”

  
“But then… Why did you stay with me if you know that it’s just going to end poorly for you?”

  
“Because only love can break this curse, and I feel as though I have found love once again. In you, Spencer.” Brendon smiled, and Spencer smiled back.

  
“Are you saying that you love me, Mr. Urie?” He asked, taking Brendon’s hand.

  
“Absolutely, Mr. Smith. Do you love me?” He received a passionate kiss in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They laughed together.

All of a sudden, Brendon’s vision was engulfed in a bright light. All of his memories flashed before him, all of his experiences. He saw his life with Sarah, Dallon, and Spencer. The times when he was truly happy. He heard a voice whisper into his ear.

Enjoy your life with him. It whispered, and his vision cleared.

“Brendon? Are you okay?” Spencer asked, worried. Brendon grabbed onto him, crying.

  
“We’re going to grow old together. I’ll be with you until the very end.” He cried out, smiling nonetheless. The kissed again, and held each other.

Brendon was finally happy.


End file.
